Quickhand
by Emmint
Summary: Shane Long is a gunfighter known as Quickhand, he brings a murderer James McLaren to Dodge, when Matt is ambushed by rustlers Shane helps Festus track the men down while Doc Adams and Kitty treat Matt's wound.
1. Chapter 1

Shane Long caused quite a stir when he rode into Dodge and not just because his horse was a magnificent piece of horse flesh, but because of the man with him his hands tied behind his back, his feet lashed to the stirrups and a bandana gagging him. Nathan Burke poked his head into the marshal's office. "Marshal, you better get out here," Matt and Festus looked at each other and rose from the checkers game walking outside, just as Shane pulled up his prisoner was mumbling into the gag.

"McLaren, I ain't removing that gag until we get inside, I don't intend the good ladies of Dodge to be offended by your foul mouth," Shane handed a poster to Matt, "Marshal there's a six thousand dollar reward on McLaren, Dead or Alive, he's wanted for murder," Shane dismounted he untied McLaren's feet and helped him down then pushed McLaren in the direction of the office, once inside Shane removed the bandana and a stream of expletives which shall not be repeated emerged from McLaren but it essentially meant that McLaren thought that Shane and Matt were of doubtful progeny and dubious antecedents. "You know he's right at least about me he is, I'm quarter Blackfoot, quarter Cherokee on my Ma's side and my Pa was white, and I've had to fight all my life to get respect," Matt studied the poster.

"James McLaren, dark brown hair, brown eyes and five inch scar on right cheek."

"Marshal, your mother was a whore and a bitch," Shane observed the look of anger flashing in Matt's eyes and backhanded McLaren in the mouth; he went down to the floor.

"Shut your pie hole, McLaren, or I'll gag you again," Shane said.

"Festus, get him out of my sight," Matt said, Festus dragged McLaren up and into the cells; he had McLaren turn round and untied his hands, shutting the door to the cell behind him and locking it.

"What time d'ya eat round here?" McLaren snarled.

"You eat when Matthew says," Festus said.

"Hm," Shane said, "if you'd seen the amount of bacon he ate this morning you'd know he can't be hungry."

"Have you got somewhere to stay?" Matt asked, Shane shook his head a smile tweaking the corners of his mouth.

"No, Marshal, ain't had a time to look yet."

"Dodge House," Festus said as he rejoined them, "right across the street there."

"Well that settles one thing, next a place to have a good drink and a meal."

"Delmonico's for the meal and the Long Branch for the drink," Festus said.

"Delmonico's is that the place opposite the stage depot?"

"Sure is, and for the Long Branch go out of here and to the right."

"Well now maybe I'll see you there in a while."

"I'll be there in fifteen minutes myself, I'll introduce you to Miss Kitty," Matt said his love for Kitty was so obvious that Shane had to smile.

"The way you said that, Marshal, I just know that she's your woman," Matt didn't answer he just grinned.

"I'll go see to your horse, Mister…" Festus said.

"Long, Shane Long."

"Seems I've heard of you," Matt said, "people call you Quickhand."

"Some do though I've actually only killed once. The man who killed my parents and wounded me I was only fourteen at the time."

"Who was he?" Matt asked, Shane looked away he always found it difficult to recall that event.

"My brother, turned out he had a bounty on him, he was the first. The other twenty bounties I've brought in alive," Shane left the office and crossed to the Dodge House he signed in and then went to Delmonico's to eat; then he went to the Long Branch, Matt bought him a beer.

"Kitty, this is Shane Long," Matt said as he introduced Shane to her; Shane smiled at her.

"I'll say this, Marshal, you sure got good taste in women, Matt wrapped a possessive arm around Kitty; Doc came in looking frazzled. "Shane this is Doc Adams."

"Shall we get a table," Kitty said smiling.

"Howdy Doc," Shane said smiling.

"I just went by the office; Festus said the law had gone to lunch with a bounty hunter no less."

"Doc, Shane has only killed once the rest he's brought in alive," Matt said.

"Does that include that miscreant in your jail?" For the life of him Doc didn't know how Shane had resisted shooting the man. "How'd you bear listening to him?"

"Simple, I didn't listen to him; I stuffed a bandana in his pie hole," Doc chortled he could imagine it.

"Doc, you look tired and I prescribe a whisky to perk you up," Kitty said, Doc smiled wryly that was exactly the prescription he had in mind.

"Kitty, you're a mind reader that's exactly the prescription I had in mind," Doc said.

"Sam, bring Doc a whisky," Kitty said, Sam smiled and brought it right over to them.

"Say, Matt, I just came from Moss Grimmick's; who owns that beautiful palomino?" Dock asked.

"That would be me, Doc," Shane said; "horses are my one indulgence. I own a horse farm near Abilene. The bounty hunting pays the bills and allows me to buy horses I usually try to buy some from every new town I visit," Matt knew exactly who to introduce Shane to next and when Emmett Bowers came into town he would do just that. Emmett came in the Long Branch just then with a face like thunder.

"Marshal, there's a gang of rustlers around, I just lost twenty head of prime beef and eight head of horses," night was falling by this time and by the time he got out to Emmett's place it would be full dark.

"Emmett, it's too late to anything tonight, I'll ride out to your place tomorrow. Emmett, this is Shane Long, he's got a keen eye for horseflesh."

"You also known as Quickhand?"

"To some people; at least I bring the wanted men in alive."

"Did you bring one in to Dodge?" Emmett asked.

"Yes, a real nasty piece of work. He's a murderer, murdered his wife. I think I'll try my hand at a little poker," Shane rose and joined in a game winning a little and losing a little but in the end he won more than he lost; he went back to Kitty's table.

"I'll be going to Emmett's place at first light," Matt said, "won't be back until evening at the earliest," Kitty knew that he'd come to see her as soon as he was back and she would make sure she gave him a fitting welcome. Matt looked at her a roguish gleam smouldering in his eyes, as if he was daring her to risk all and kiss him then and there. Doc observed all of this with a certain amount of humour; it was no wonder that Kitty always called Matt, Cowboy.


	2. Chapter 2

Shane was watching out of his bedroom window in the Dodge House as Matt mounted Buck and rode north out of Dodge. Matt rode north for some time until he came to a track a sign read "Bowers Ranch" he rode up the track until he came to a yard with ranch hands going about their duties, Emmett approached him with his foreman Pete Welsh. "Matt, thanks for coming out, Pete will take you up to where the herd was stolen from.

"Haven't seen you in town for a bit, Pete," Matt said, he noticed the gleam in Pete's eyes; Pete mounted his horse and rode off with Matt.

"You know Polly English, Matt?"

"Sure, I do, Reverend English's sister," Pete smiled.

"We've been stepping out together whenever I come to town. I'm saving my money to buy a small farm nearer to town so we can get married," Matt smiled he'd seen Pete walking with Polly and he knew that Polly wouldn't want to be too far from town, two hours later they arrived at the spot where the herd was taken from Keith Best rode up to them.

"Howdy Marshal, Mr Bowers said he'd sent for you," Keith said; "you heard from Frank Reardon lately?"

"Not since he finished hunting you and the men who killed his wife, Maria, and cleared you of any wrong doing," Matt said, Keith smiled.

"If you do would you tell him thanks for not charging me with his shooting."

"Sure not that he'd expect any; have you seen any sign of the rustlers?" Matt asked Keith shook his head.

"Nope, couple of riders stopped looking for water they asked the way to Dodge; I gave them water and pointed the way out to them."

"Is there a place nearby those rustlers might be able to hide out in," Matt asked.

"There's a couple of canyons northwest of here," Pete said, "and a farmstead or two closer than that; the Hoffmeyer's and the Eriksson's."

"I can't think that they would be involved they're good people," Keith said smiling as he thought about the Hoffmeyer girl.

"Keith would say that he's walking out with Hoffmeyer's eldest daughter," Matt smiled knowing that Keith would make a good husband and who knows maybe a good father too.

Matt and Pete rode on northwest; they soon came upon the Eriksson farm, Lars Eriksson came towards them. "Howdy, Mr Welsh, Marshal, light down have some coffee and something for breakfast I think," Matt smiled he'd had to skip breakfast he was up so early to chase those rustlers and anyone who knew Matt would tell you that he didn't particularly like skipping meals.

"My name's Matt Dillon, I'm the marshal out of Dodge City. Breakfast and coffee would set right nice," Lars led them into the house.

"Marta, set a couple of places for Marshal Dillon and Mr Welsh," the fourteen year-old got some plates and cutlery she set them on the table. A four year-old boy stood looking up in awe at Matt; he'd never seen anyone as big as the marshal. Matt crouched down, the boy reached out and touched the badge on Matt's chest; Matt smiled, he reached into his coat pocket pulling out one of the badges he kept for occasions like this and pinned it to the boy's shirt.

"Torkil, go wash now," the boy ran off to wash in the basin, Matt rose, they sat round the table; Mrs Eriksson dished up Hash, Flatbreads, Pastries and coffee. Torkil made sure he was sitting next to Matt and Lars said Grace and then they started to eat.

"We're looking for the rustler who stole twenty head of cattle and eight head of horses from Emmett Bowers spread," Matt said; "have you seen any strangers lately."

"We haven't seen any strangers but two nights ago we did hear some cattle," Lars said.

"Sounds like that might have been them," Pete said, Matt nodded; Torkil was full of questions so many that Matt had barely time for more than a perfunctory answer. After the meal Mrs Eriksson packed a lunch of flatbread and ham for Matt and Pete; they thanked her. The family followed them outside and watched as they mounted and rode off north towards the Hoffmeyer's farmstead.

Matt's eyes scanned the ground looking for tracks he found them easily enough heading north. "If they kept heading north they should have passed by the Hoffmeyer place," Pete said; it was now getting on for noon, they unpacked the lunch that Mrs Eriksson had given them.

"It's a pity we haven't got a coffee pot with us," Matt remarked, they ate the meal washing it down with some water from their canteens.

"We'll probably get to the Hoffmeyer place around mid-afternoon; they'll probably have some coffee on the go," Matt nodded and they set off again.


	3. Chapter 3

Matt and Pete came in sight of the house in the mid-afternoon Franz Hoffmeyer came towards them as they rode in. "Hello, I am Franz Hoffmeyer."

"Matt Dillon, Marshal from Dodge City; Emmett Bowers has had some cattle and horses rustled from his herd two days ago. Wondered if you had seen or heard anything;" Franz called his son Rolf who came from the direction of the barn.

"Marshal, I hear the cattle I was in the house but Rolf he was in the barn. Rolf you tell the marshal about the men you see," Rolf didn't look like he wanted to say anything, but he obeyed his father.

"I see the men mid the cattle und the horses; one of them points a gun at me tells me to say nothing. I think they come back to kill me if I say," Matt could see that the boy was scared.

"Don't worry I don't think they will come back," the boy didn't look any more reassured.

"Come in the house, we were just about to have coffee," Matt and Pete dismounted and followed Franz and Rolf into the house, Elsa Hoffmeyer served the coffee with some cakes and pastries, Matt couldn't recall when he'd eaten so much good food in one day.

Young Rolf while scared was still eager to hear about Dodge, so Matt told him about Wild Bill Hickok, Wyatt Earp, Doc Holliday and the Mastersons'; by the time he'd done that it was evening. "Ach, I am sorry Herr Dillon, Rolf has always wanted to go to Dodge, and we grow what we need here," Franz said.

"Oh that's all right we wouldn't have been able to track much of those canyons by nightfall anyway," Matt said even though he knew differently, noting the first glimmer of a smile from young Rolf. "We have a few Germans living in Dodge City they have an annual German Picnic, they eat nothing but pork, perhaps you could come in for that. I'll ask the committee to come see you to explain about it," Rolf's smile grew wider. "If you don't mind Mr Hoffmeyer, we'll put up in your barn for tonight?"

"Nein, you use our barn with pleasure, Rolf you help the gentlemen, let them overlook the barn," Rolf led Matt and Pete to the barn; he showed them where the feed was stored, Rolf's fear had rescinded, he ran a hand over Buck's rump.

"I have never before overlooked so fine a horse," Matt smiled remembering Paco as a small boy and now Paco was grown and in the Texas Rangers.

"I took a bullet out of the leg of young Arapaho he was tracking the men who killed a friend and stole some horses," Matt explained the whole story to Rolf, while unsaddling and giving Buck a rub down and feed.

"Yorky knew he was white?" Matt nodded, "but he chose to return to the Arapaho, they were his family?" Matt nodded, "have you seen him since?" Matt shook his head.

"I might one day, you never know. You'd better go in now," Rolf smiled and ran back to the house.

"That kid's sure full of questions," Pete said, Matt smiled another remembrance of Paco he too had been full of questions.

"Tomorrow we'll search the canyons to the north, they may have guards watching we must be ready for them," Matt said, they wrapped themselves in their blankets lying in the stall with their horses. In the morning they saddled up and after a breakfast of sausage, black bread and coffee, they rode off north with a packed lunch provided by Elsa and the gift of a coffee pot.

They searched the first canyon thoroughly finding nothing they made coffee and ate the lunch. "God, I don't remember eating so well as the last two days," Pete said.

"Hasn't Polly cooked for you?" Pete shook his head.

"Not yet, Matt, I mean I've been told she's a good cook, had no occasion to try any yet."

"You should come in for the next social; Polly normally brings some of the baked goods with her," Pete nodded smiling at the thought; they made sure the fire was out and rode on to the next canyon. Men watched as they rode in, they raised their rifles and fired, the first round hit Matt in the shoulder, startled Buck reared throwing Matt to the ground, the next in the chest and then the leg. Pete got between Matt and the men firing back at them they fired again hitting Pete in the shoulder, he heard the men ride off. Pete ignored his wound and tried to clean Matt's wounds as much as possible; Matt came to briefly. "Where's Buck?"

"He got spooked by now he should be nearly back to the Hoffmeyer spread," Pete got his blankets and wrapped Matt in them, he got a fire going, by the time he'd done that Matt was deeply unconscious.

Rolf looked up startled as Buck galloped up to the water trough he called his father then led Buck into the barn. "Look, there is blood on the saddle, we must find them."

"When you have unsaddled the marshal's horse, harness the team to the wagon and we go find them," Rolf unsaddled Buck and gave him some feed, then got the team harnessed to the wagon, together with his father they raced the wagon towards the canyon.


	4. Chapter 4

Pete heated up some coffee while that was heating he bathed Matt's face free of the beads of perspiration that coated him. He got some water down Matt's throat, then looked to his own wound the bullet had gone clean through an easy fix he thought for Doc Adams but Matt's would be different especially the chest wound. He perked up when he heard the wagon arrive; he looked up to see Franz and Rolf approach. "How is the Marshal?"

"Not good, we've got to get him to Doc Adams in Dodge," Rolf's face was grim he liked the marshal. "Thank God you brought a wagon," they lifted Matt into the wagon which wasn't easy as Matt was over six feet tall and weighed just over sixteen stones, Pete mounted his horse and rode behind the wagon as they raced back to the farm, Elsa brought out some more blankets they wrapped them more securely around Matt. Elsa had Pete strip his shirt and bound his wound which as he suspected wasn't bad, she fashioned a sling for him.

"Rolf, you fetch the marshal's horse," Rolf jumped down from the wagon, he went in the barn, he saddled Buck and led him out, then tethered him behind the wagon Rolf got in the wagon and sat alongside Matt as they raced to Dodge, four hours later they stopped to spell the horses and check on Matt, his breathing was laboured; as soon as the horses had got their wind back they rode on another four hours and they raced up Front Street coming to a halt outside Doc's. Festus, Newly and Shane came up at the run, they lifted Matt and carried him up the stairs to Doc's, Doc was waiting at the top he opened his door and indicated the examination table.

"Doc, is Matthew goin' to be all right, he cain't die. Stay in the buggy," Festus's voice was almost pleading in his sorrow that he may lose a man he considered a good enough friend to be almost a Haggens.

"Dear God; Festus fetch Kitty I'm going to need her help and besides that you know she'll want to be here," Doc said, Franz helped Doc strip Matt down; they covered him with the blankets. Festus came back with Kitty.

"Oh, God Matt, Doc what happened?"

"Near as Pete can figure is that the rustlers' they were after were watching them. Kitty, you take his hand while I tend Pete, I'm not going to go hunting the bullets in Matt until he's made up some blood," Kitty nodded besides there was no way in hell she'd go anywhere else; Shane took Festus and Newly to one side.

"We've got to find them," Shane said, both Festus and Newly nodded, "who's the best tracker?"

"Festus and when we can get him Tobeel, he's a Kiowa and Matt's friend," Newly said.

"Right, you go fetch Tobeel, then Festus and I will go with him to track those men, Newly will you watch the jail?"

"Of course, I can get Burke to help out as well," Newly left to find Tobeel, Festus said he'd go fetch the horses; Shane turned to Doc and Kitty.

"Doc, Festus and me, we'll be riding out to find those men," Kitty looked closely at Shane she liked him, there weren't many bounty hunters who could claim any friends in Dodge, but Shane was sure one of them.

"Will you be able to get them back here alive?" Doc asked knowing that Shane would try to anyway.

"Have to cross that bridge when we get to it; I'll sure try to bring them in alive they might be wounded some. Kitty, you tell Matt we'll be back," Kitty nodded; Shane left the office Festus by then had brought their horses and Newly had found Tobeel who sat his pony to the left of Festus. "You're Tobeel," Tobeel nodded; "did Newly tell you what happened?"

"Newly tell me Matt hurt bad; I help you make trail find men who hurt Matt. He friend to Tobeel, friend to Kiowa," Shane smiled and mounted his horse, the townsfolk watched as they rode out to the north, Emmett Bowers rode up as they set out, he smiled he'd known that Festus would go and that Tobeel would but hadn't expected that Shane would go too. Emmett went up to Doc's office, he greeted Doc and Kitty.

"Doc, how are they?"

"Well, Pete's fine, Mrs Hoffmeyer did a fine job binding his shoulder up, just keep his arm in that sling for two to three weeks, he'll probably be a little stiff for a while after that."

"Fine that's just fine, what about Matt?"

"Well that's a different question; the leg and shoulder wounds I can treat easily but the chest wound's a different kettle of fish. You see he's lost a lot of blood before I go into his chest I'm going to need him to make the blood he's lost back."

"I'll send you in some beef to make broth with, he should make the blood back with that."

"That'd be about the best way, thanks Emmett, we'll get him through it no doubt about that," Doc said more in hope than anything else, he replaced the cloth on Matt's forehead and took his pulse. Emmett left Doc and Kitty to tend to Matt and too Pete to the ranch with him.

"Doc, do you mean it that Matt will recover?" Doc looked steadily at Kitty he knew how she felt about Matt and there was no way he was going to let her lose hope.

"Yes, we have to believe he'll recover, don't we, Kitty," Kitty's faint smile encouraged him; "Kitty I want you to go get some sleep, tomorrow we'll start on getting those bullets out," Kitty rose she squeezed Matt's hand and left for the Long Branch. As she walked down the stairs to the street she saw the townsfolk waiting she knew they wanted to know about Matt.

"He's holding his own, Doc's going to operate tomorrow," there was a semblance of relief in their eyes. "Anyone want a drink come in the Long Branch and you'll have the first drink on the house," they followed Kitty into the saloon. "Sam, one drink for everyone on the house," Sam watched Kitty walk up to her room as he served everybody the drink of their choice, he asked the men how Matt was and they told him what Kitty had told them, he smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

Shane, Festus and Tobeel caught up with Franz and Rolf Hoffmeyer and followed them to their ranch. "It will be late by the time we get to our ranch; you must stay the night in our barn and Rolf will take you to the canyon tomorrow," Shane noticed that Franz spoke with a heavy German accent; Rolf was quick to agree to take them to the canyon. Elsa Hoffmeyer came out to meet them when they arrived.

"I have the meal prepared; you gentlemen will dine with us," Shane smiled Elsa reminded him very much of his own mother. Once they put the horses in the barn they entered the house they took their seats at the table to a meal of beef stew and dumplings followed by strudel and coffee. Shane noticed that Rolf and his siblings' accent was not as heavy as his parent's but then they were second generation. After the meal they returned to the barn for the night.

"Golly Bill," Festus said, "Mrs Hoffmeyer sure sets a good table," Shane nodded smiling he'd noticed that Festus often thought with his stomach.

"How long have you known Matt Dillon, Festus?"

"Four years now, met him when I was tracking my Uncle Jack," Festus explained about Black Jack Haggens.

"I noticed you have a deep friendship for Matt?"

"Yes, he's like a brother to me, my family they kind of adopted him and Ol' Doc," they settled down with their mounts, riding out with Rolf after breakfast the next morning.

* * *

Doc was checking on Matt when Kitty came in the office she took her seat at Matt's side Matt smiled at her, she held his right hand close to her cheek, his grin widened. "Oh, Matt, how are you feeling?" Kitty asked.

"I'd feel better if Doc would get these bullets out of me," Matt said winking at her; Doc grunted.

"I'll be taking those bullets out today, now you've made the blood you lost back; I'm going to start with your leg, then your shoulder and then I'll work on your chest," Matt looked relieved but at the same time he knew it would hurt just as much as being shot in the first place; he muttered something about how Doc put in stitches. "Why you overgrown public servant, I've a good mind to go in there without the use of chloroform."

"You wouldn't do that," Matt said not that he really thought Doc would.

"No, I wouldn't do that," Matt grinned he knew Doc so well, Matt had never known his father so he kind of thought of Doc like that, Doc started to administer the chloroform. "Just breathe normally, Matt, Kitty'll be here when you wake up," Doc saw that Matt's eyes never left Kitty. He didn't want to think what would happen to Kitty if she lost Matt. It didn't take long to get the bullets out of Matt's leg and shoulder; he bound the wound in Matt's leg and put a pad of cloth on his shoulder. Kitty looked away as Doc started to probe for the bullet in Matt's chest, Matt registered his pain even through the chloroform induced sleep; his hand squeezed Kitty's hand. She wished there was a way to get the bullet out that was completely painless but at least with chloroform it was lessened.

* * *

The same time as Doc started operating on Matt, Emmett Bowers's riders came to join Shane, Festus and Tobeel in the canyon. "Mr Bowers thought you might need some more men to help track the rustlers," Shane nodded.

"It's always good to have extra men on hand. Now I don't know what your instructions are from Mr Bowers, but I want to take those men alive. They're going to stand trial for cattle rustling and attempted murder. I know they'll hang just for rustling the cattle but I'm sure that the citizens of Dodge would appreciate it if they learn just how the townsfolk feels about Matt," the ranch hands nodded they too felt an abiding affection for Matt.

"I will scout. We find where cattle are we find men," Tobeel said, Shane nodded it was a sound plan; Tobeel rode off north carefully scanning the area. He heard the cattle in a canyon that he knew was a box canyon, he looked into the canyon carefully and saw the men; he smiled and headed back Shane and Festus looked up as he rode in; Festus handed him a cup of coffee. "Men make big mistake they hide cattle in box canyon; men there too they not think we find them."

"I know the canyon that you're talking about if some of us go up here we can drive the men towards you here. We ambush them the way they did Matt and Pete, only we won't shoot them."

"Festus, take ten of the men and take up position overlooking the canyon, the rest of us will go to the entrance to that canyon," Festus nodded and went off with ten of the men while Tobeel led Shane and the rest to the entrance of the canyon. The group with Festus took up position looking down into the canyon they smiled seeing the men and started shooting, the reports of the rifles spooked the cattle and horses including the rustlers's mounts they stampeded out of the canyon leaving the rustlers standing they ran passed Shane and his group of men. "Drop your guns your under arrest," Shane said.

"Why should we?" the leader said.

"I normally like to bring prisoners in alive but for you I could make an exception. It takes real cowards to attack men from ambush. If you don't surrender there won't be enough left of you to bury in Boot Hill," the rustlers looked at each other then dropped their rifles and gun belts, One of the ranch hands collected the weapons; Shane led the rustlers with their hands tied behind them out of the canyon. Ranch hands caught up the rustler's horses and helped them up into the saddle. Festus and his group rejoined Shane and the rest.

"Wall, Golly Bill, thet was one of the easiest trails I've been on," Festus said.

"Well, it stood to reason that they were cowards because of the way they ambushed Matt and Pete," Shane said. "Let's get them to Dodge and find out hour Matt is," they set off back to Dodge; it was late when they the men to town and into the jail. "How's Matt, Newly," Shane asked.

"Last I heard, Doc operated successfully but he's still sleeping," Shane nodded deciding to go see for himself, he left the office and went up to see Doc.

"How is he, Doc?"

"He's fine, you can go in the back see for yourself; I take it you got them?"

"We did they're in the jail right now and Mr Bowers has got his cattle and horses back Is Kitty with him?"

"No, I sent her to get some rest," Shane walked into the back room, Matt turned his head and smiled.

"We got them, Matt."

"Alive?" Shane nodded and told him how they'd found them.

"Can only think it must have been their first maybe their second time out. Can't say as I would have hidden in a box canyon," Shane said.

"Yeah, well they got me mad at them. Two or three weeks bed rest Doc says and his cooking leaves a lot to be desired."

"Well cooking isn't his vocation. How about I get Delmonico's to send you over some stew or something?" Matt grinned.

"Make it Son of a Gun Stew and you're on?" Shane smiled to see Matt's smile widen, he nodded as he left Matt to dwell on the thought of some decent food. Soon two young men delivered trays of hot stew and dumplings with apple pie to follow.

"Well, Matt, whatever else he is Shane Long is certainly a man of his word," Doc said.

"I wouldn't mind if he stayed around Dodge, Doc, maybe become one my deputies."

"Why don't you ask him?" Matt nodded thinking that he might do just that.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Shane went into the Bodkins Bank, the clerk looked up as he entered. "Mr Long, what can I do for you?"

"You're no doubt aware by now that I own a ranch near Abilene?" the clerk nodded. "Well, I noticed that there's some real good land round here, I need more land than I've got at the moment so I'm figuring on selling my land near Abilene bringing my horses down here."

"How much land would you need?"

"Around seven hundred acres," Shane said.

"Well there is this parcel of land fairly near to Dodge," the clerk showed Shane the land on the map, "there isn't any land that's seven hundred acres this is the closest but it's a thousand acres."

"Right I'll go have a look at it; is there a house there?"

"Yes, sir, and two barns," thanked him and left; Doc watched as Shane rode out heading east, he went into the Bodkins Bank.

"Did I just see Shane Long come out of the bank? Doc asked.

"Yes, Doc, he's considering buying Gus Riley's old spread," Doc nodded it had been taken for taxes when no relatives could be found after Gus was murdered by Andy Heller.

"I thought he already had a ranch near Abilene?"

"He's thinking of selling his ranch and moving his horses down here, from what I can gather," Doc smiled Matt's friends were few and it was obvious to Doc that Matt already looked on Shane as one of them, Festus too had formed a liking for Shane as had most of the citizens of Dodge with the possible exception of Hode Embry who wasn't happy unless he was worrying about something.

Shane arrived at the ranch a couple of hours later, he toured each building noting that they needed some attention but that was to be expected, the only thing he would have to do is build a bunkhouse for his hands but until them one of the barns could fill that purpose. This ranch was just what he needed and he already had friends in Dodge; he had no friends in Abilene there he was barely tolerated. He rode back to Dodge. Once back in his room at the Dodge House Shane wrote three letters; one to hiss foreman telling him to bring the horses and the ranch hands with instructions as to how to get to the new ranch, one to the land agent in Abilene putting his ranch there up for sale which he was sure would please him, and one to the bank in Abilene asking that they transfer all his money to Bodkins Bank in Dodge. That done he went to the Express Office and asked Burke to send the letters by the next stage. Next Shane went back to the Bodkins Bank. "Mr Bodkins can I have a word?"

"Certainly, Mr Long, come into my office," Mr Bodkins closed the door behind them. "I take it you've decided to buy the Riley spread?" Shane nodded.

"I've sent letters to the land agent in Abilene and to my bank asking that they would transfer all my money here and one to my foreman asking him to bring my horses and ranch hands to the spread. I believe the sum of two thousand dollars was mentioned?" Shane pulled an envelope out and removed two thousand dollars handing that over to Mr Bodkins.

"How much money are we talking about that your bank will transfer?"

"Well as you can imagine bounty hunting can be quite lucrative," Bodkins nodded. "So the amount is around sixty thousand dollars," Shane left a shocked banker. Days later the ranch hands arrived with his horses each horse had the S Bar L brand burned into them. Shane rode into Dodge and went to see Matt and Doc the door to the backroom was firmly shut.

"Doc, how's Matt?"

"He's doing well, Kitty's with him at the moment, she brought him his clothes. I hear you've bought the old Riley spread?"

"Yes, Mr Bodkins, told me that it belonged to man called Gus Riley."

"Gus was an old man and one of Matt's friends until he was robbed and murdered," Doc served up some coffee.

"Ugh! What do you make that with Lye water?" Shane asked, Doc smiled remembering a young man called Pitt Campbell. Shane gave Doc a quizzical stare.

"I was remembering a young man who once said the same thing to me," Doc told Shane about Pitt. "He'd have made a fine doctor he really had the feel for medicine; this country needs good doctors and good lawmen," Shane knew that Doc was thinking of Matt when he added that last bit. It had taken a couple of weeks for Shane to get everything organised so he wasn't surprised to see Matt come out of the backroom with Kitty.

"Doc, said you'd been busy," Matt said.

"Yes, I've sold my ranch in Abilene, I bought a ranch near here," Shane wasn't sure how to tell Matt whose land he'd bought.

"Shane bought Gus Riley's old place," Doc said relieving Shane of the necessity, Matt smiled glad that it no longer stood idle; Matt recalled being shot while tracking Gus's killer and waking to see Kate Heller tending him only for it to turn out that it was her grandson Andy who had killed Gus and shot him. He remembered a feeling of sorrow when he heard of her death a few years later.

"Doc, let's go have a drink," Matt said, "news like this needs celebrating besides anything's better than the swill you call coffee."

"Why you overgrown public servant, the next time you get shot as badly as this time; you make the coffee," Kitty saw Shane smile. Shane watched them closely he could see right through the banter, he knew that Doc felt of Matt as his son and that Matt in turn thought of Doc as his father. He also knew that Doc felt the same parental affection for Kitty. They left Doc's office and went to the Long Branch which erupted with cheers when the patrons saw Matt walk through the doors; the love the citizens had for their marshal was oh so evident that day.


End file.
